mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Denmax
Talk Page Input all your discussions here. I dunno why any of you people would. Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony fan art Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Animation errors page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Throwawaytv (Talk) 02:28, 9 June 2011 : I've had more edits really but it was when I was still unregistered. After editting some from the Animation errors page, I started to create an account. I'll try to help make this wiki larger little by little. Denmax 03:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox I place whatever large stuff I have. Probably Episode Chronology Legend • Y - Yes - Certain truth • N - No - Certain untruth • L - Likely - Some data may have been gathered to make it state it is true, but is insufficient • U - Unlikely - Some data may have been gathered to make it state it is untrue, but is insufficient • C - Contradiction - where there are two or more assumptions can don't agree each other, yet somehow are all held true • T - Transition - the event or condition was changed from false to truth in this episode • U - Unknown - No data at all about its relationship with other episodes • # - Assigns it to a number linked to the Assumptions section where it explains why it is assigned to such letter Assumed Chronological Orders Sure prefix on all assumed timelines Episode 1 -> Episode 2 Based on Gala Episode 3 -> Episode 14 -> Episode 26 Based on season (including assumptions that Apple Bloom was not attending her classes due to being summer) (Episode 12) / (Episode 9) / (Episode 17) / (Episode 18) / (Episode 23) -> Episode 11 -> Episode 15 -> Episode 4 -> Episode 13 Based on Zecora's appearances Episode 9 -> Episode 10 / Episode 17 Based on Princess Celestia's visits of Ponyville Episode 10 -> Episode 22 -> (Episode 26) Based on Cutie Mark Crusaders Episode 12 -> Episode 17 / Episode 18 / Episode 23 Based on Gummy Episode 15 -> Episode 25 Order by Air Date *1. Friendship is Magic, Part 1 *2. Friendship is Magic, Part 2 *3. The Ticket Master *4. Applebuck Season *5. Griffon the Brush-Off *6. Boast Busters *7. Dragonshy *8. Look Before You Sleep *9. Bridle Gossip *10. Swarm of the Century *11. Winter Wrap-Up *12. Call of the Cutie *13. Fall Weather Friends *14. Suited for Success *15. Feeling Pinkie Keen *16. Sonic Rainboom *17. Stare Master *18. The Show Stoppers *19. A Dog and Pony Show *20. Green Isn't Your Color *21. Over A Barrel *22. A Bird in the Hoof *23. The Cutie Mark Chronicles *24. Owl's Well That Ends Well *25. Party of One *26. The Best Night Ever Assumptions Legend: • (A) - Accepted •(R#) - Rejected ideas that may be brought up, but was proven untrue in a certain episode •''(?)'' - Currently unknown, and will be given thought on •© - Shows contradiction with other accepted ideas *(A) - Both parts of Friendship is Magic would be the earlist of the chronological order (at least - by their current ages) due to the fact that it was during the thousandth Summer Sun Celebration before Luna was banished and it was when Twilight Sparkle first met the ponies of Ponyville. *(A) - Episodes invloving the Cutie Mark Crusaders are always after Episode (12) "Call of the Cutie". *(A) - Ponyville and Canterlot observes four seasons - heck, maybe even the whole of Equestria. Just saying that this series is probably independent from the other MLP series. **''(?) - Episode (4) "Applebuck Season" could have been set a few weeks or days earlier than Episode (13) "Fall Weather Friends".'' *''(?) - It is unsure if Ponyville and Canterlot observe the same season dates and transitions with that of America's. It is probable, seeing as it is an American show and that it is for kids and they would probably observe a more observed GMT. It would be crazy for the kids to have the thought that Christmas is celebrated in summer - which is observed by Australians (I mean December is their summer, not that Christmas is celebrated in August).'' **''(?) - The "Annual Rabbit Roundup" was mentioned during Episode (4) "Applebuck Season". The mating season for rabbits end at October, which would probably be the best time to "round them up.'' **''(?) - October is somewhere in the middle of the season of Autumn, which is when apples are usually harvested.'' *(A) - Episode (12) "Call of the Cutie" portrayed school was in session. *(A) - Any episodes talking about attending the Gala are before Episode (26) "The Best Night Ever". *(A) - The Gala is at "the 21st of" something we all don't know. *(A) - However, any episode talking about the dresses in Episode (14) "Suited for Success" may not state that they are before the Gala, as these dresses are possibly kept after use, and possibly, even given back to Rarity or to a certain pony. *(A) - Any sightings for the dresses in Episode (14) "Suited for Success" are assumed to be after said episode. *© - However, this is paradoxial to what is seen in Episode "Friendship is Magic" where Clothes Horse Magazine featured said dresses. It is probably re-using material (assumed that "Suited For Success" was in production, or was already produced during the making of the first episodes), featured as a cameo or sneak peek, or "Valve-ing" it (by intentionally "failing" - see how the video Meet the Spy was released by Valve) *(A) - Zecora was formally introduced in Episode (9) Bridle Gossip. All episodes that have Zecora appear, or is discussed by the main cast (by the proper name, not by her "Evil Enchantress" title) come after said episode. *(A) - Twilight Sparkle exhibited exceptional skill in her teleporation skill in Episode (4) Applebuck Season *''(?) - Twilight Sparkle did not come to use her teleportation magic in Episode (15) "Feeling Pinkie Keen" even when she really needed to do so. This could imply that she has not mastered teleportation as of yet.'' *(A) - Twilight Sparkle had difficulty in doing her teleportation magic in Episode (3) "The Ticket Master". *''(?) - Episode (22) "A Bird in the Hoof" shows that the Carousel Botique was under construction and that Princess Celestia was visiting at this point. This could mean that it happened after Episode (10) "Swarm of the Century" where the Carousel Botique was destroyed, the dresses for the Gala were moved to Fluttershy's house due to the inconvenience (Fluttershy's house is shown isolated from Ponyville and also near the forest), and that it was a future visit of Princess Celestia after she stated that she can't continue her visit because of a parasprite holocaust from another town (of course, without her knowing that they were the cause).'' *(A) - Twilight Sparkle says during Episode (22) "A Bird in the Hoof" that it was the first time Princess Celestia visited Ponyville. **''(?) - Episode (10) "Swarm of the Century" may have been an exception since she technically was not in Ponyville itself.'' *''(?) - Twilight Sparkle also says during Episode (22) "A Bird in the Hoof" that it was also the first time Princess Celestia met all of her pony friends and get the chance to know them. This could mean that this episode happened before Episode (26) "The Best Night Ever". There is also the possibility that it is false since technically Princess Celestia never really talked with Twilight's pony friends as well.'' *(A) - Spike states in''' Episode (6) "Boast Busters"' that Twilight has learned 25 new tricks. **(?) - Her 26th may also be her carrying the large Ursa Minor to the cave. *(A) - '''Episode (8) "Look Before You Sleep"' is Twilight's first slumber party. Future slumber parties, those that are not even hosted by Twilight, yet she joined, will be considered after said episode. Her excitement over having her very first slumber party would mean that she wouldn't really reject an offer if it were given to her at an earlier date. *(A) - The first Iron Pony Competition in Ponyville was set in Episode (13) "Fall Weather Friends". *(A) - The Pinky Sense was introduced to Twilight Sparkle in Episode (15) "Feeling Pinkie Keen". Any episode that suggest her twitchy movement with Twilight's knowledge is set after this episode. *(A) - Episode (15) "Feeling Pinkie Keen" '''was set before '''Episode (25) "Party of One", proven by the fact that Twilight Sparkle never knew about Gummy. *(A) - The first ever Centennial Meteor Shower in Ponyville happened in Episode (24) "Owl's Well That Ends Well". *(A) - Episode (25) "Party of One" was Gummy's first birthday, while having Pinkie Pie's birthday during the next day. **(A) - During''' Episode (5) "Griffon the Brush Off", Fluttershy said that she was a year older than Pinkie Pie. *''(?) - During '''Episode (15) "Feeling Pinkie Keen", one can hear Spike say that it is a bright, spring day. This states that it could be set after Episode (11) "Winter Wrap Up". There is a possibility that it is impossible to be set a year or more longer since this episode shows more of who Pinkie Pie is, which would be unlikely to be left unobserved by Twilight Sparkle. Moreover, it's likleyness of being impossible is even more amplified if it were set a year before. Twilight Sparkle visited Ponyville during Summer Sun Celebration and lived as a resident after that. This completely makes it so that Twilight Sparkle wasn't entirely present in Ponyville during the previous spring.''